Heir of Voldemort
by caitlinvcox
Summary: Percy thought that after his second war things could finally return to normal. Little did he know his mom had been hiding a devastating secret that could put everyone he knows in danger... Rated T because I'm Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

It was after the war with Gaia and I was on Half-blood Hill at Thalia's Pine tree gazing out across the camp and all the damage that occurred. I thought to myself 'Well I've lived through two wars and things can't possibly get any worse…' Boy was I wrong.

*Crunch* I tensed as I felt a presence of someone sneaking up behind me I tensed up preparing for a fight and then I turned and was tackled by a blonde laughing. "Jees Annabeth you scared me half to death" I laughed and pulled her in close then we kissed. It felt like a million lifetimes had passed before I pulled away. She look flustered and I laughed. *Cough Cough* we turned and saw an embarrassed looking Nico watching us… "Chiron wants you Percy, something about going to your moms and telling her you're alive". Nico rolled his eyes when he said that last comment. Annabeth also punched me and yelled "YOU HAVENT IMed YOUR MOM YET!" "Oh gods I completely forgot" I gasped "and Ow wise girl did you have to punch me so hard". We head towards the big house chatting and laughing, Leo had turned up a few days ago with Festus and someone who I recognized… Calypso. I personally had a feeling that's where he'd gone when he disappeared, courtesy to Khione, whilst Annabeth and I were in the … pit. "Percy are you okay"… Annabeth's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and replied "Yeah course" but Annabeth looked at me sceptically and we walked in silence the rest of the way...

 **Annabeth**

I know that look on Percy's face, he was thinking of the pit. We both still have nightmares reliving our journey in the pit. I'm afraid that it's changed him…, however, it brought us closer and we are pretty much never apart anymore.

We arrived at the Big House to see Chiron waiting for us outside with a troubled look on his face, as we walked up to him and he gave us a half-hearted smile. "Annabeth, Percy how are you feeling today? I have the camp van waiting for you over the hill. I suggest you pack some things Percy your mother said she had something to discuss with you and you might want to stay at home for a while". Percy looked slightly worried by that, but soon relaxed by me saying there will probably be blue cookies. "BLUE COOKIES?! Come on Annabeth we have to hurry!" he screamed. Out of nowhere Thalia and Will appeared. "Blue Cookies Perce can we come?" Nico asked (I jumped out of my skin because I forgot he was there) and Thalia and Will nodded enthusiastically. I had to laugh at that question as Nico didn't look like the person who would want blue cookies neither did Thalia.

We all got into the van and headed into the city towards Percy's house. Unfortunately it was Seaweed Brains turn to choose the music and we ended up driving into the city with Under the Sea playing extremely loud. Percy, Thalia and Will were singing for all they were worth whilst Nico and I were laughing and mumbling the words under our breaths. When we arrived I saw something strange a man and a woman were in strange… robes? I made myself look again to make sure I didn't imagine it but they were gone like they vanished into thin air. I decided that I must have imagined it and we made our way to up to the front door. I noticed Percy had grown pale and had started shaking…


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

I was terrified I hadn't seen my mom in ages, last time I contacted her was when I was on my quest in Alaska. She must have been panicking especially since I had been missing for eight months before that. I knocked on the door and Paul opened the door. When he saw me his face lit up and pulled me into a tight hug. I was on the brink of tears and then I saw my mom she cried out "Percy?" as if she wasn't quite sure it was me. I replied in tears "That's me" and I cheekily smiled at her. That's when she gave me a squeeze and we just stood there in the doorway crying into each other's arms. We pulled apart and noticed everyone else silently crying. Mom said "Come on in everyone, I have some blue cookies in the oven" "BLUE COOKIES!" everyone cried out and we all piled into the house and it was exactly how I remembered it, nothing in my room had changed. All of us sat on the sofas exchanging stories while my mom got the cookies.

 **Unknown**

My lord we see the boy and he has just gone into a building with some, who I presume are, friends and family. Shall we make our move?

"Yes" he hissed at me.

I smirked and looked at the building in which my next target is in. I whisper "It won't be long now my dear Perseus, not long at all".

 **Percy**

We had just finished describing the war to my mom who looked at me with sympathy especially when I got to describing Tartarus I downsized the whole experience to not freak her out but somehow she knew I was holding things back and her eyes tugged at all of the secrets but I refused to tell her.

I noticed there was only one cookie left and I panicked and snatched it up before anyone could blink. Everyone snapped their heads towards me and saw the last blue cookie in my hand. I gulped. "Perseus Jackson" they all yelled "that cookie is mine!" They all glared at each other and then at me. I glared back and then smirked as I stuffed the whole cookie in my mouth. Gasps of horror went around and Nico and Thalia lunged at me screaming bloody murder. I screamed and started to run around and suddenly five people appeared in front of me so being the charming man I am I spat out the blue cookie all over them. One of them growled at me and said "Perseus Jackson…" "Hold it right there" I screamed, my friends had sprung up and drawn their weapons as had I, "It is not Perseus its Persassy I will have you know". I heard the groans of my friends and saw them facepalm. The intruder looked at me with distaste in his eyes (I couldn't actually see his whole face only his eyes but after the two wars I had gotten pretty good at reading peoples expressions especially through their eyes) then one of them mumbled something like 'this boy is the heir…'. I was confused by that statement so I decided to make small talk. "So Mr…. erm…. I don't actually know your name since you just came on in without invitation so what's your name?" I said sassily. He snorted and replied "My name is of no concern to you but you may know us as death eaters…" "Wait your code names are _death_ eaters" I interrupted with tears in my eyes, I looked back at my friends and said "Who in Hades would want to eat Thanatos". At this point all the demigods were on the floor all crying with laughter, so my mother took over. I noticed that she looked slightly pale and a bit distant as if remembering something horrible, and she demanded to know what they were doing in her house. "We are here for the boy, do not get in our way and you will come to no harm. We only have orders to bring in him so I advise you to stay out of our way". "Excuse me sir but what if Percy has no intention of going with you or your, err, crew" Annabeth inquired. Mr Thanatos Eater laughed harshly "He does not have a choice in whether he comes or not child!"

"Mom are you okay?" I asked, she was trembling with …rage? I can't actually remember a time she ever got angry … well except at Gabe… "No Percy I am not" She turned towards the Death Eaters "Get out of my house now or you will suffer the consequences". She reached up her sleeve and brought out a … stick?!

*Knock Knock Knock*

Who in Zeus' name could be knocking on our door now? Maybe its Grover, though he has been extremely busy after being crowned Lord of the Wild. Juniper has been missing him loads, getting off of topic. Dam ADHD. Dam. Haha. Not again, back to the door. I slowly edged towards the door and noticed that the intruders had also brought out sticks. What is with these sticks? I swung open the door poised to fight and there were four extremely dressed people staring at me weirdly. "Excuse me" The Gandalf look-alike started "Is this the Jackson residence?". I snorted at his outfit "Err yeah Gandalf it is but we are kinda busy dealing with some… err… intruders" I glanced back at the Death Eaters. The three younger visitors brought out their… for hades sakes more sticks! "What is with you people and them dam sticks" I yell. Everyone turned to look at me and I grinned sheepishly. Then I heard the red-head visitor scream stupefy at one of the intruders, then everything was chaos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry POV**

I had no idea what we were doing in America but Dumbledore said that there was someone that he needed to come to Hogwarts and it was of great importance. I thought to myself who could be more important than me. The boy who Lived!

Anyway, Professor Dumbledore got Me, Ron and Hermione and …. Professor McGonagall to go and meet this mystery person.

Well Professor McGonagall had disappeared after she had told us she had some business to take care of at the Empire state building… weird huh? We are trying to find the Jackson residence at the moment and Dumbledore seems to be getting more and more antsy? as the time goes on. He keeps mumbling stuff like 'we are running out of time' or 'they are going to find him'. Me, Hermione and Ron are just awkwardly following him around, sharing worried and confused glances at each other.

 **Nobody's POV**

"FINALLY"

The Golden Trio screamed at the sudden outburst from Dumbledore.

"Professor, what is the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I welcome you all to the Jackson residence. I must advise caution, for the young boy who lives here is extremely powerful..."

'Who can be more powerful than me ….THE BOY WHO LIVED for Merlin's sake' Harry thought.

"…I believe that he does not know of his magical inheritance but his mother does. Ms Jackson is also very powerful and is very protective of her son so I ask you do not threaten or antagonise him" He glared pointedly at Harry.

They walked up to the apartment building and made their way to the Jackson's apartment. As the neared the apartment muffled voices could be heard and they sounded quite distressed.

"Professor what do you think is happening? Are they in trouble? Do we need to help them? What should we do?" Hermione quick-fired questions at Dumbledore.

"Well Miss Granger, I believe we should just knock" He replied.

The Golden Trio looked at each other warily and Ron knocked loudly on the door…

 **Ron's PoV**

This was the last thing I wanted to be dragged out of bed early to go and pick up this supposedly powerful wizard from BLOODY America! We arrived in America and after releasing the contents of my stomach after apparating such a long distance, we made our way to their apartment.

After knocking on the door to the apartment and we heard someone shuffle carefully towards the door. All of a sudden the door swung open violently startling us all. Standing in the door entrance was a young boy and he looked powerful like those Greek gods we learnt about in history ( _*I don't know if they do actually do history in Hogwarts but let's pretend they do ;P*)._ He had a confused and amused look on as if we looked funny or something. I stared at him until Dumbledore interrupted our little stare off.

"Excuse me. Is this the Jackson residence?" Dumbledore asked.

"Err yeah Gandalf" The boy snorted. "But we are kinda busy dealing with some…. Err…. intruders here" He glanced behind him.

I slipped my wand out and I had noticed Harry and Hermione had done the same. We looked quizzically at each other, each of us thinking 'Intruders?' The boy looked at our wands and yelled "What is with you people and them dam sticks". I was confused then it suddenly dawned on me that the intruders were wizards! I slowly peered round the door and saw several BLOODY DEATHEATERS standing with their wands drawn ready.

"Stupefy" I yelled at the deatheater closest to me. He quickly blocked it and sent a curse back at me with such speed that I barely dodged it. I noticed that there were several other people in the room, most of which were around the boy's age. The deatheater who looked in charge was advancing toward the group but I was so heavily focused on keeping myself alive and attacking the other deatheaters that I could do nothing about it, so I focused on my task and hoped Ms Jackson could deal with it.

 **Percy's POV**

After the redhead yelled stupefy and red beam shot out his stick which was quickly stopped by the Thanatos Eater stick. He quickly returned yelling out some weird mumbo jumbo. Soon there were loads of different colour streaks flying around our living room.

"Percy" My Mom yelled "Get your friends behind you and stay down"

"I don't understand mom what is happening? Who are these people? What are those sticks?" I asked.

"Percy you have to understand that I kept this secret from you for a reason and that I will explain later. For now keep down and don't let any of the beams touch you and don't let anyone apart from people you know touch you! Do you understand?!" My mom desperately explained to me.

"I promise mom" I then noticed one of the stick wielding people in black sneak up on us and he muttered something that sounded like avocados? A green light erupted from his stick and was heading straight for mom. I looked at her face and she looked like her life was ending. So obviously me being the responsible person I am, I jumped in front of the beam and let it hit me. I slowly collapsed into darkness…

 **Sally's POV**

The Deatheater yelled the killing curse and fired it at me. I reflected back on life and thought 'Well life this is the end. Hopefully I will make Elysium' but I was jarred from those thoughts when Percy leaped in front of me and the curse connected with him. I screamed Percy's name as he collapsed on the ground after being hit with the killing curse.

Everything became fuzzy as the deatheaters froze as they just realised that they had killed their target. I was dimly aware of Annabeth running and clutching Percy's hand screaming for him to wake up. I just stared at his lifeless body in shock, rivers of tears ran down my face.

The deatheater leader ordered his men to grab me and Percy's body, but before he could Annabeth's friends formed a protective circle around us.

"Deal with them, get them at all costs"

 **Harrys POV**

I started battling with the deatheaters then I heard a deatheater yell "Avada Kedavra". Everything happened in slow motion, the curse was heading towards Ms Jackson. I just stood there in horror as I knew that she was going to die…. Until the boy jumped in front of his mother and got hit with the curse. He collapsed on to the floor and the whole room was silent.

"Percy" Ms Jackson screamed. 'Huh so that's his name' I wondered.

She collapsed next to him and this blonde girl knelt next to Percy screaming his name trying to get him to wake up. I knew it was hopeless, only one person has ever survived the killing curse and that is yours truly. The great and powerful Harry Potter!

The other people in the room formed a protective circle around them and looked like they were prepared to fight. 'But they aren't wizards? How can they fight and hope to defend themselves?!'

"HE'S ALIVE" The blonde screamed. Those two words rung through the air causing everything to freeze.

"How can that be" Hermione asked.

All eyes were now on the boy and sure enough he was breathing.

 **Annabeth's POV**

As soon as Percy was hit with the light he collapsed. I ran to his side and knelt on the opposite side of Sally. She looked distraught and stared at Percy's body crying. I looked at him and thought 'no this can't be the end. He has to be alive, he promised me together forever'. I tried to wake him up and kept calling his name. I wasn't aware of anything happening around me, all I could focus was on his lifeless body. 'As long as were together' all of a sudden I saw him twitch.

'How can that be? He wasn't breathing? Unless he was put into a coma like state and his breathing rate was slowed down?'

I gained hope and checked his pulse, sure enough it was there. Extremely faint, but still there. I cried in relief and yelled "He's alive".

Sally looked at me in disbelief but checked his pulse. Her gasp caught in her throat and she sobbed with relief.

"How can that be?" a girl with frizzy hair asked.

One of the Thanatos Eaters came towards us "No wonder they're related, he's extremely powerful?! He survived the killing curse" and reached for Percy, I went to push him away but Sally told me "No Annabeth, tell Percy I love him and that I will be okay". I nodded confused and she stood up and ran at him. When she reached him she slapped him hard, there was an echo of the slap. Horrified I watched as the man grabbed her wrist and stated to the other deatheaters "we will be back for the boy later" and with that they all disappeared with a loud pop.

I knelt there next to Percy's body staring in shock at where they had been standing. Only to be snapped out of my thoughts by Nico and Will kneeling next to Percy. Will examined Percy and fed him some Ambrosia. We picked him up and placed him onto the sofa.

A sharp 'Cough Cough' came from behind us and we turned preparing for a fight demigod a style.

 **Hermione's POV**

After the death eaters apparated away with Mrs Jackson her apartment was deathly silent apart from the occasional stirring of the boy in his sleep. I stared at him with shock, how did he survive the killing curse?! Nobody except Harry has done that, this is going to change the wizarding world forever! Harry is going to be jealous though, I wonder how he is going to handle this. Dumbledore stepped forwards to approach Percy, the blonde stepped protectively in front of Percy's body.

"Who are you what do you want?!" She demanded to know.

"My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and these are some students of mine" Dumbledore said

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger"

"Weasley. Ronald Weasley but please call me Ron"

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said in a snobbish tone as if expecting a reaction, after getting none he moved into the corner and started glaring at Percy.

"Okay I'm Annabeth" she gestured behind her "This is Thalia" she pointed to a girl who wore all black with an out of place silver tiara on her head "Will" she pointed to a guy with bright blond hair and teeth that seemed to dazzle you when he smiled "Nico" Will added "My boyfriend" a gothic looking teen nodded his head in acknowledgment. "The lady abducted was Sally … she was Percy's mum. Now answer my question what do you want?!"

"Percy here has a very powerful wizard after him to use him as a weapon to win a war that we are fighting" Dumbledore explained

Annabeth glanced at Percy with misty eyes "Why is it always you that has to go and attract trouble?!" She turned back to Dumbledore "And why are you here? How do we know that you aren't going to try and use Percy for your own gain? He's already had enough people use him and because of his hero complex he can never turn anybody in need of help down! I can't stand to see him go thro…" Annabeth stopped midsentence 'Holy Hera, I nearly let the world of the gods slip to some very unusual mortals' she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she turned to look Dumbledore straight in the eye "What do you want with Percy?"

Dumbledore couldn't help be slightly intimidated by this young girls glare but shoving his feelings of unease to the side and his hidden agenda to the back of his mind he plastered a fake smile and let his eyes twinkle with mirth before replying "I merely wish for him to be able to defend himself properly against the enemy so he is not caught unprepared again"

I looked around Percy's apartment and saw many photos of him, his mum and his father. He looked so happy in them, I wondered how my parents are doing right now. I turned to look at Percy, poor kid didn't even know magical creatures exist now he's being thrust into this strange world in which he is wanted by You-Know-Who… wait…. Why is he wanted? Dumbledore only told us he is wanted but what could make the Dark Lord want this untrained boy so much? I will have to look further into this…

 **Percy's POV**

Eugh I ache so much, what happened? I can feel movement around me and hear muffled voices talking. Mom isn't going to be happy that I've fallen asleep with guests around… wait… it all came back to me… the weird green light, the strange people who eat Thanatos and the old Gandalf guy.

Groaning I attempt to sit up, I open my eyes a fraction only to be blinded by the light above.

"Percy?" I hear Annabeth's voice next to me along with a light squeeze to the hand "Can you hear me?"

"Yes" my voice sounds scratchy and I fear it may have come out as a groan instead of yes. Opening my eyes again and letting them adjust to the bright light I see my friends and the strange ones crowding around me. I note my friends look slightly agitated their body language showing their distrust towards the kids and Gandalf… "What happened?"

The instance I spoke the atmosphere froze, sombre expressions appeared on everyone's faces as they averted their eyes as I looked around. Frozen tendrils of anguish crept up my spines as I scanned searching for my mother… "where's my mum" my voice cracking. Raising my head, I gazed at Annabeth tears began flowing freely from her eyes, NO it can't be "A-Annabeth, whe- "My voice cracked, choking with emotion "Percy, I- I'm so sorry" "NO she can't be gone not again" I jerk my head towards the ground my eyes flooded with tears. Pain floods my hand shocking me, when did I start punching the ground? The ground began to shake around me, dust falling from the ceiling as I let out a guttural scream anguish evident in it.

"She's not dead Perseus, she has been taken by the Deatheaters" Gandalf the gloomy said with his ever-stoic face.

I froze… she was with the people who attacked us?

"I need to get her back, they could be torturing her right now!"

Gandalf gave his three young'uns a nervous look "Harry, Ron and Hermione I need you three to set up protective charms around the apartment… use Harrys invisibility cloak to prevent the muggles from seeing you. Perseus you need to calm down my boy and I'll explain everything about your mother's past to you but before I do that the protective charms need to be cast"

Mums past? I thought she grew up in England with her parents until they died, and she moved in with her uncle? Was there more? Was she hiding more stuff from me? First being a demigod and now this? Does she not trust me…?

Annabeth gently approached me and sat down slipping her hands into mine breaking up the multitude of thoughts flying around in my head. "Its okay seaweed brain we'll find her!"

"Thanks, wise girl" I don't know what id do without my wise girl… probably still be in the underworld with my uncle when I was 12…. I gave a loud wet laugh tears beginning to fall "Why don't I ever get a break?! Why does fate hate me so much?"

"Perseus calm down you are causing everything to shake" Gandalf the gloomy stated.

'Breathe Percy' I thought to myself 'In for 5 out for 5' repeating this several times I calmed down enough to listen.

"So, who are you and why have you come here? And who were the people who took my mum and why do they want me? Also, why did you start a fight with them… none of this would have happened if you hadn't of done that… my mum wouldn't have been... taken" My voice cracked with anguish at the end barely restrained tears pooling in my eyes.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am here to protect you by taking you to Hogwarts and training you. I cannot tell you why they want you, only that they want you… but rest assured your mother won't be harmed for she is far too important for them to hurt. You may not have noticed but you caused multiple objects to shake and smash in your … um… grieving state. This is due to potent magical potential you hold inside of you, growing up you may have had strange, unusual and unexplainable things happen around you. This is due to your relatives; your mother is from a long lineage of powerful pureblood wizards and you are by far one of the most powerful in the line even with your untrained abilities. Imagine what you could do when trained…"

What is up with this dude? It sounds like he's only wanting me to come with them to be their weapon… not to keep me safe. However, he is the only lead I have about how to get my mum back from them so-called 'death' eaters… pfft still funny.

"I have some conditions if I am to go with you… My friends are to come with me… I am sure they have magic as well… we all have abilities per say, I will not go without them. I also require a spell to create a forcefield to protect us from monsters because where there is magic there must be monsters correct? You will also do everything you can to find my mother! These are my terms do you accept?"

The three young wizards stared at me in shock… have they never heard of bargaining before? Or is it because I talked to an 'elder' like that… hah when you've talked to an immortal god and titan you tend to not care about these things. Unless it's my mum… she is terrifying.

"I accept your conditions; I need to consult with one of my associates here in America and we shall be back here in 12 hours to take you to London. Have all your essentials packed and we shall go collect the rest of your equipment there. Also, do not worry about a forcefield of such, Hogwarts has many powerful charms around it warding off magical creatures so no need to worry. We shall see you soon, Harry, Hermione and Ron grab on" They all held on to his arms and with a deafening crack they disappeared into thin air leaving several stunned demigods and an awful lot of confusion.


End file.
